The Secrets
by Fan-Writer111
Summary: Sonic's newest adventure is here, when he and his friends are thrown into an awkward situation, chaos ensures, he's having the adventure of his life, everything takes on a whole new meaning, what won't happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so this may not be too great, but here we go, one of Sonic the Hedgehog** **'** **s newest adventures is here, but with a really weird twist, can he make it through? Here is chapter one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'** **t own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does**

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

It was sunny a minute ago, and now it's in a full out downpour, just how does that happen? I watched as the rain pounded down in front of me, sinking into the ground. My hands held two other hands as thunder roared through the sky. Tails whimpered as the thunder boomed once again, I skidded to a halt as lightning flashed through the dark sky. We needed shelter, this rain is only going to get worse. Just as I began to step forward an image flashed through my head, triggering a memory.

 _"_ _Big brother._ _"_ _I yelled._

 _"_ _I don't have any more time._ _"_ _He said._

 _Tears streaked down my seven year old face as he pulled out a blue emerald, he reached out to me, his expression very weak. A weak smile placed on his face as he kissed me on the cheek and I was engulfed in a blue light._

 _"_ _Big brother, Sonic._ _"_ _I cried_

I gritted my teeth as I remembered that, but I stayed focused on the task at hand, we need shelter, quick. Thunder roared once more and rain pounded down onto my face. We had to get stuck out on a plain when it's raining. There are very few trees, but those wouldn't provide enough shelter. I looked on the ground and saw a few bricks, this wouldn't help unless we could find where they came from.

"Sonic, over there, I think I see something." Knuckles said.

I winced at the name but I looked where Knuckles is pointing, a small hole, maybe a meter across, covered with bricks stood in the distance. I ran over to it and picked up a few of the bricks, as we moved more out of the way, we began to see cracks and vines, this hole must be very old. As we moved the last of the bricks out of the way, I could see a bucket at the bottom, with a bit of rope on it.

"This is a well." I said.

"Where's the water?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but it looks dried up, we could stay down there." I said.

I held onto the wall and slid down, slowly remembering what I hoped would be lost. I reached the bottom and landed on my feet. I looked around, a small hole with a light coming from it was a few feet away.

"Come on down." I said.

A few minutes later, Tails came flying down, holding Knuckles by the arms.

 _A raging storm was what I could hear, my big brother stood outside trying to find our father, but he was nowhere to be found._

 _"_ _Stay back Se-._ _"_ _The thunder cut him off as I ran back inside._

 _I knew what he was going to say and I responded by hiding behind the couch._

I crawled through the small hole with my two friends behind me. The hole is cramped, dirt pressing against my ears until it opened up into a room with stone on the floor. Two waterfalls ran down the sides of the room, we could stay here tonight.

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

It would be a peaceful night, if Tails didn't keep screaming whenever he thought he heard thunder, but he eventually calmed down. It almost felt like I could feel another thing, or someone else in this room, but it's so hard to tell who it is. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hearing a happy chirping sound through the muffled sound of rain pounding down onto the ground.

I woke up, but I felt different, and I wasn't where I was last night. A cold breeze came and I shivered, I looked down to see a snowy landscape, covered in a perfect layer of clear ice, snowflakes soaked into my fur as a cool breeze came and brushed against my face. I looked down into the ice, I first patted my head and then brushed back my hair, and I just couldn't speak.

 _?'s p.o.v_

They came into the abandoned wishing well seeking shelter, each one decided to stay here, but they also had wishes, to get stronger. The blue one, just needs to remember, he needs to remember his past, live it again, learn a lesson. I gave them what they wanted. I flapped my wings happily and clapped my golden paws together.

"Let's see how far they go." I said, which came out as "Cha Chao."

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I feel so weird, but this thing I feel, it feels so familiar, I opened my eyes and pushed myself up to have a tall stalk of grass brush across my face, the morning dew sliding onto my quill as I walked by. My legs felt short, not any skinnier though. My quills felt shorter as I looked up at the sky.

Perfect white clouds covered the sky, slowly growing foggy and more rounded as it got to the ends. A beautiful rainbow raced across the sky, making me want to jump for joy. A crystal clear lake that provided a soft gushing sound ran through the land in front of me. I looked into the lake, looking at my reflection, the reflection provided not what I thought I looked like, but my suspicions were proved correct, I'm shorter, I have short quills.

"What happened!?" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**well hello again, I guess I just cant stay away from posting! what I forgot to ask last chapter is if my format for my stories is alright, or if I should try and mend it, but my inspiration doesn't dwindle, so onward to chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog...sadly, SEGA does**

 _Tails's p.o.v_

I feel so weird, my fur feels so soft, like silk, my tails brushed against each other, creating a reaction that made me giggle. But I have never felt like this before, and why are the trees so tall? I was at the edge of a beach, which I found weird. The water moved in and out smoothly, a fluid motion. I looked into the water, to see a reflection that scared the living day lights out of me.

"I'm a girl!" I shrieked.

I calmed down and looked at my reflection more, there had to be a valid reason for this, but I just couldn't find one, this was far past my intellect.

"What happened!?" I yelled.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I managed to calm myself down, but this frightened me, I never looked like this, as far as I want to remember, but something inside me made me remember. I couldn't look like this if Tails and Knuckles came to find me. I heard someone not far away, I hoped it isn't Knuckles or Tails. Once I heard the repetitive beating on the ground, I knew it is skipping, and the only girl I know that skips is Cream. I followed the sound of the skipping until I found the young rabbit that is making the sound. Cream turned and looked at me.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"You recognize me?" I asked.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Cream said.

I got Cream's meaning, I turning into a girl was going to happen sooner or later, and I could just imagine Eggman in his lab trying to figure out genetics right now, drooling on the table with a blueprint in front of him...

"You can stay with my mom and me." She said, that's what snapped me back to reality.

I nodded gratefully, I winced a little bit at the word mom, because I don't have mine anymore. I followed Cream down the dirt road, Her house came into view a little while later. The house was a decent size, not small, from the outside it looked somewhat like a cottage, a stone chimney, a two story building, surrounded by scenery, stone steps led up to the door. I stood next to Cream as we waited for the brown wooden door to open. We knocked and Vanilla came to the door, after some quick explaining I was invited in. Hardwood floors went through the entire house, a dark wooden staircase hidden behind a wall led upstairs.

"Never a dull moment for me." I muttered.

Cream smiled at my comment and we went up to her room. She started talking about how we could be sisters, I smiled at that. I'd like to be a sister again. Her room was medium sized, a twin sized bed sat in the left side of the room, dark wood flooring went throughout the room. I looked at the picture on her nightstand, one of Tails hiding behind me when Cream and Tails first met, I smiled at that memory, but then remembered my older brother, the one from which I took my name.

 _"_ _Hurry up little sis, if you don't I'll have to eat your breakfast._ _"_ _My brother teased._

 _I jumped up and dashed into the kitchen to see my brother with a pancake in his hand, my breakfast. He held it high as I tried to jump to reach it._

 _"_ _You have to try harder little sis._ _"_ _He said._

 _"_ _Come on Sonic!_ _"_ _I complained as I jumped once again._

 _"_ _Fine Selaphine._ _"_ _He said before handing me my breakfast_

My mouth opened up in shock, I had forgotten my name so long ago, I had tossed away who I once was, over my brother's death. I looked down at Cream and smiled as she rattled on about me living here with her, and maybe that could work out. I smiled and rubbed her on the head before she brought me to her mother's room.

"Miss Vanilla, your daughter is giving me a full tour" I said with a smile.

"Just call me mom." She said before I was pulled into Vanilla's room.

I smiled, I have a family again, I have a little sister, a mom, and a house to live under. Vanilla's room is the largest, a queen size bed, two large windows, and a walk in closet.

"I can be your little sister!" Cream squealed happily.

"Yes, and I'll be your big sister, forever." I responded.

I kissed Cream on the head and we went to her room, where we chatted and talked about our weekend so far, our pasts, stuff like that.

"Did you ever have any siblings?" Cream asked

"Yes, it's not a topic I like, but I did have a big brother named Sonic, he died when I was just a little girl like you." I responded.

"Aren't you a boy?" She asked.

"No, I took my brother's name and used the chaos emerald to hide my look, to shield myself from pain." I responded.

"I'm so sorry, then what's your real name?" Cream asked.

"Selaphine." I answered. I grabbed my head as I said my name.

 _My brother laid on the ground dying, his mouth bleeding from robots this dork named Eggman sent out._

 _"_ _Take my name Selaphine, take the emerald, and use it to look like me, use it to shield yourself._ _"_ _He said._

 _My brother's eyes closed and I dropped his hand, he wasn't breathing anymore, my brother is dead! Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as the emerald took my brothers look and put it on me, I wiped my eyes._

 _"_ _I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog._ _"_ _I said._

"What's wrong?" Cream asked

"The mention of my name let me see my brother die." I said

The day went by fast, I had dinner with Cream and her mom. There was a ring of the doorbell late that night, I opened up the door revealing a small two tailed vixen that I assumed to be Tails.

 _Tails's p.o.v_

I had chosen to go to Cream's house, that's the closest person I know that I can go to. When I rang the doorbell I saw a blue hedgehog about two inches taller than me, a female, Sonic? The hedgehog is wearing a blue dress with gold embroidery, it looked a little small.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

I smiled as she invited me into the house, we came to the idea that Knuckles is probably a girl as well. After some brief explaining and some greetings we slept on the living room couch, allowing Cream to stay in her bed. The couch is a leather one, two meters long until there is a curve to the left if you're looking at it, brown in color, complete with a few blankets. We slept soundly, but Sonic seemed fidgety. The next morning I was left home alone with Cream.

 _Sonics p.o.v_

I went shopping with Vanilla, normally I would of hated this, but seeing that I'm actually being myself, I love it. It took hours, but I'm not the least bit tired. I tried on hoodies, skirts, I even tried leather jackets! Just as Vanilla was going to leave in defeat, my eye saw a short aqua dress with white silk gloves. The dress, aqua in color, had gold and white embroidery around the bottom and neck, I looked gorgeous in it.

"This is it." I said.

Vanilla nodded, admiring what I had chosen. We brought the dress home and I dashed up to Vanilla's room, eager to try it on. I slipped the gloves over my soft fragile hands. The dress went down to my shins. The white tights with gold flower designs at the bottom came with the dress. I walked down the stairs, with my quills pulled back and held by a blue, white, and gold headband. My fingertips glanced the top of the railing as I walked downstairs.

 _I sat next to my brother as he helped me zip up the back of my dress. He smiled as he looked at me, his hands touched my armpits and I immediately giggled._

 _"_ _Oh my, are you ticklish Selaphine?_ _"_ _He asked with a devious smile._

 _I started to back away but he tackled me onto my bed and continued to tickle me, he let me up after a few minutes and kissed me on my forehead._

 _"_ _Stop it._ _"_ _I said while giggling._

I walked into the living room and felt the urge to show off, I twirled gracefully, allowing everyone to take in the beauty of the dress I'm wearing.

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

I looked through the window of Cream's house, watching as a female hedgehog twirled happily.

"You look great Selaphine." A young vixen said.

"I'm at a loss of words." Vanilla said kindly.

I walked over to the door and knocked, there was a slight pause before the door opened, the blue hedgehog, Selaphine, who I suspect to be Sonic, stood there.

"Would you hurry up Knuckles?" She said.

I nodded and rushed inside. Things got tougher after the first few days, Vanilla signed us up for school, second grade to be exact. We were up and out the door by eight. We had gotten backpacks a few days before, I got a red and black one, Tails got a yellow and white, and Selaphine got a gold and aqua one. Each of our pack packs were big enough to hold a lunch, a water bottle, and a few folders.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

The bus ride was annoying, the school bus picked us up and people started to tease us, I was used to it because of my older brother, but it still got on my nerves.

 _My brother had my favorite picture in his hand, one of me and him when I was five. I tried to get it from him, but I could barely reach his waist when jumping._

 _"_ _Oh, is this important?_ _"_ _He asked as he held it up high out of reach._

 _"_ _Give it back big bro!_ _"_ _I complained._

 _My brother smiled and gave it back to me._

I grunted as one of the boys called me a looser, another called Knuckles a nerd. I hit one of the boys in the groin before I walked off the bus, the school is large, a public school if you haven't already noticed. I said goodbye to my younger sisters before we walked to our classes. Knuckles had some quick thinking when she came up with a name.

"Kallina." She said.

 _Vanilla's p.o.v_

The kids came back and left for school every day, Selaphine slept in a bit every day, but quickly got up and out the door in less than ten minutes, always with a bright white smile. After a while I started shopping for shoes and furniture while they are gone, I found aqua and white speed shoes for Selaphine, yellow and white for the newly named Telsia, and red and black power shoes for Kallina.

I came back with a full length mirror for their room, later with two dark wooden bunk beds. After a while Selaphine grew mature enough to stay home alone with her sisters. I went grocery shopping while Selaphine watched Cream. Selaphine helped Kallina with her homework because, Kallina drools through two classes a day, a personal best apparently.

"They are so good." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't posted in a few days, yeah I know. I have been reading other fanfics, some of them are really good. I'm trying to get some more of this up before school starts for everyone, I'll accept help with my writing style if you offer it.**

 **Warning: some Vector and Vanilla bashing may occur from this point onwards**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, although SEGA does**

 _Tails's p.o.v_

I had come up with my name during class a few weeks ago, and apparently, so did Kallina. Vanilla was out often, leaving us responsible for the house, which I say with pride, isn't burned to the ground yet. School got harder, but Selaphine sat on the bus and helped me with my homework, she always finished hers at school.

A few times during the day she gazes off into space, like she's remembering something. After a while, Kallina grew her own taste in clothes, ripped jeans and long sleeved shirts. She wears her hair in a long flowing style down my back, which is apparently attractive to some second grade boys. We ran off a few times after school to have some fun.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

We had just gotten off the bus and ran off to pick flowers this time, the meadow was huge, with a wide variety of flowers. I managed to find a beautiful, white petaled flower, I held it by the stem as it spread golden pollen through the air. I showed it to Cream and we both smiled as she put it in my left front quill.

We would spend days here after school, singing, laughing, dancing, and doing whatever we wanted to do. We came home after we played and Vanilla would complement on how we look. After a while Vanilla started having Vector and the Chaotix help her around the house with chores. The days rolled by until summer vacation came, I still remembered when I picked my first flower.

 _My brother and I ran through the fields, dancing and joking around, pointing out flowers to each other until my brother picked one and helped me put it in my quills._

 _"_ _Hold still Selaphine._ _"_ _He said._

 _"_ _Ok._ _"_ _I answered._

Every once in a while we heard Vector drop a box, the sound came as loud as an earthquake. Soon after the Chatoix's first visit, my responsibilities as an older sister grew, soon enough we would find notes saying that she is shopping. I ran through the door one day holding a quiz I got a hundred on, dancing around and jumping for joy. A frown appeared on my face as I saw a letter on the counter.

Dear kids

I went shopping, I'll be back soon with groceries and clothes, sorry, I'll miss you, Selaphine is in charge

Love,

Vanilla

I looked around, these shopping trips were too frequent, we still had leftovers and enough groceries, we don't need new clothes, could that be a excuse to do something else? I looked in her room and saw that her fancy dress is gone, while her regular one is tossed carelessly on the floor.

I came to a conclusion that nearly anyone could find out from those clues, our mom is on a date. I rushed back downstairs to tell everyone the news, but Cream had already pieced everything together.

She said she'd never try to replace him. She said sadly, on the verge of tears.

I patted Cream on the head and I let her sleep with me that night, in hopes that she would calm down. I woke up late that next morning, Vanilla pointed that out and I did everything and was out the door in less than a second. I was standing out at the bus stop as my sisters came out with their backpacks.

"How do you do that?" Kallina asked.

I shrugged and we got on the bus, it was a normal day at school, the last few days, Kallina drooled through three classes, I took all of the notes and took her homework. _We can't hide this Selaphine_ , I heard in my head. I nodded and walked toward the door, stopping as I heard talking.

"I'd like to do this again." That's Vector.

"Sure, have dinner with us." That sounded like Vanilla.

We walked through the door and unloaded our backpacks, I helped everyone with homework like usual. Vanilla greeted us as we came in, but Cream frowned as Vector left the house.

"How was lunch with Vector?" I asked.

Vanilla looked at me and didn't answer me, Cream started crying and I scooped her up into my arms, whispering to her, talking to her about all of the fun things that lay in store for us. A few days went by, full of me being responsible while Vanilla is gone, I learned to cook, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I smiled as I remembered cooking with my brother, I failed majorly.

 _We sat out by a fire tonight, making s'mores and toasting hotdogs, but all of mine came out burnt. I put so hotdog over the fire and it began to cook, before it caught on fire and a tear rolled down my face. Sonic came over and put another hotdog on the pan and this time, he guided my arm correctly so I couldn't burn the hotdog._

 _"_ _Thanks._ _"_ _I said._

 _"_ _You_ _'_ _re welcome._ _"_ _He answered_

Vector came over for dinner one day, I had made dinner that night, because apparently Vanilla's source of food is Vector's lips.

 _"_ _That's disgusting._ _"_ _I said to Shadow._

 _The small seven year old black and red hedgehog smiled and nodded her head in agreement._

 _"_ _Is it possible for him to take his lips off of Vanilla and onto his food?_ _"_ _Shadow asked in her soft voice, clearly disgusted by the action._

 _I smiled before Shadow turned and walked away._

I had set the table tonight, a long wooden table, lit by candled light tonight, and it was just the two of them this time. Cream watched as they kissed and tried to hold back tears. I brought Cream upstairs and let the small six year old sit next to me on the top left bunk bed that has my placard on it.

Selaphine

The placard is a silver metal with my name position in the middle, engravings of flowers covered each side of it.

 _Cream's p.o.v_

Every day it got harder and harder to hold my feelings in, my mom had promised to never try to replace him, but now she is with a green crocodile that can't even walk on stairs correctly without help. Eventually after every few days I would run off to the meadow we pick flowers in, where Selaphine would find me and soon started singing lullabies to me to calm me down. Once, before I fell asleep, I heard her talk to Kallina and Telsia.

"You'll make the perfect sister for her." Kallina said.

"Wrong, we'll make the perfect sisters for her." Selaphine corrected.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I walked back home with Cream in my arms, I saw Vanilla at the door, kissing Vector. Cream stirred in my arms, and that is the first thing she saw. She turned away from them and towards my dress where she curled up in a ball. I walked towards Vanilla, the 35 year old rabbit looked up from Vector and saw us, and she got that look in her eye, that a lecture was coming.

"Where were you!?" She demanded.

"I, was helping your daughter, while you, glued your lips to Vector." I said before my sisters and I walked into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long chapter I know, but I couldn't find a place to properly split it into two so this is just one long chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll be sure to put up more for you guys later.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does**

The days got rougher, mostly because Cream got sad and started skipping rocks to pass time. Each rock sunk almost immediately.

"You do it this way." I said as I gave her a rock and guided her arm.

The rock skipped three times before sinking, Cream still looked down as I tried to cheer her up. I pulled her chin up so she had to look at me, before I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Cream, you're the best little sis ever." I said.

"Love you too." She responded while giggling.

I smiled, I let her sleep with Kallina tonight, making sure she is protected from monsters from under the bed, which are a constant threat to her, learned that one the hard way.

 _Cream stood at the base of the bed, where Telsia sleeps, she was asking to come up with me, of course I said yes and she climbed up and hugged me as she fell asleep._

 _"_ _The monsters scare me, I love you._ _"_ _She said._

 _"_ _I love you too._ _"_ _I responded._

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

It was hard, Cream was sad about her mother dating, and Vanilla almost always showed affection in front of her now. Cream's heart is slowly breaking, and I need a way to mend that break. How about a hike? There is that mountain that I saw while going to Cream's house.

 _Cream tugged on my arm eagerly and I followed, the dirt road was smooth, a few stones scattered across it. In the distance stood a high mountain, with snowcapped peaks, it looked like it would be a hike and a rock climb to get up to the summit. I followed Cream faster, eager to get to her house._

I smiled, the perfect idea, a hike, the three of my sisters and me, a week away. I stood in the kitchen, it's summer vacation now, so we could leave for that mountain, so I left a note, that night, while Vanilla and Vector were on a date, we packed and left the house early morning.

 _Vanilla's p.o.v_

I walked into the house with a smile on my face, I had a wonderful date with Vector, I was sure he liked me. I frowned as I saw a note on the counter. I picked it up and started reading, the handwriting is neat, perfect, and quick.

 _Left the house for a little fun, please don't come looking for us, we'll be back in a week. If you come looking for us DONT BRING VECTOR._

I frowned when they said I couldn't bring Vector, I'm in love, why can't I bring him?

 _Cream's p.o.v_

I was super excited when Selaphine announced the four of us are going on a trip. We packed up and I soon realized it's a camping trip, even better! Selaphine carried the tent and most of the supplies while the remaining three of us carried our sleeping bags. The mountain towered above us, I could see snowcapped peaks at the very top as we stepped onto the trail.

"This is going to be fun." I said with a huge smile.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I pointed out roots, rocks, and helped my sisters along the way. While helping them, my arms grew stronger. I lifted Kallina up to the next ledge where Cream, Telsia, and I waited for her to climb up. I could hear a stream not far from here, so we sat down, played games, and sang.

 _I looked at Shadow as she looked at me, a smile on her face, I'm sure I have a smile on my face too, Cream is doing better._

 _"_ _It's working._ _"_ _She said._

 _"_ _Yes, it is._ _"_ _I responded._

We moved on until we reached a fork in the trail, we could figure out which way to go tomorrow. I cooked up some soup over the fire while we smiled and chatted. The tent wasn't that cramped, but it definitely isn't spacious. Cream slept between Kallina and I for protection, Telsia had given up that opportunity to allow Cream to take it.

We all had things to do in the morning, I put the tent and sleeping bags away while everybody else took care of the cooking supplies and played games. We stopped for breaks after choosing the left road. I didn't need to take breaks, but my sisters did. We pointed out landmarks and different trails we could take if we came here again.

 _Vanilla's p.o.v_

After a while, three days to be exact, I got worried, I called Vector and he immediately dropped the case he's on so he could help me, what a sweetheart. We found the mountain the girls are on and started climbing up, I waited patiently as Vector inspected the ground to decide which way they went.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I heard the footsteps, then silence, a little while later I heard the tumbling of rocks, followed by a annoyed grunt. Vanilla isn't this clumsy, her feet aren't loud, she doesn't grunt. It's Vector. I looked over at my sisters who are playing charades.

"Road kill?" Cream asked as Telsia laid on the ground.

Telsia shook her head as I walked away, I needed to stop Vector from getting up here, and the large boulders gave me the idea, a landslide. I kicked my foot up before I turned into a charged spinball attack that knocked all of the boulders down the trail. _We have to save her heart,_ I heard in my head. I dug down into the ground, digging ditches, and finding branches that I could use to create a barricade.

"Let's see them get past that." I said before returning to my sisters.

 _Cream's p.o.v_

We picked up our pace during the morning, Selphine had told me that Vector and Vanilla are here to take us back. We started taking shortcuts that are even more challenging and fun. We rock climbed up the side of the hill, I scraped my elbow a few times but Selaphine put a little bit of our water supply on it to cool it down. Whatever we do, I just want to be with them, they care about me.

The first signs of snow landed on our small noses in the form of snowflakes. Once we got up to the snowy peaks we jumped to catch snowflakes on our tongues before we took pictures of each other with the camera we brought, we laughed at each other's pictures and joked before we camped out and ate bread.

 _Vanilla's p.o.v_

This was the fourth boulder in our way, and Vector was sure they came this way, Vector had punched his way through the first three, but now he had a sore arm. On the top of the large boulder is a muddy footprint, it looked like Selaphine's footprint. I frowned and Vector tried to budge the boulder.

"We should go back, we'll wait for them there." I said

"Ok." Vector responded.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

They're right, we would have to go, and that's just what we're doing right now, I cradled Cream in my arms as we went back down the mountain, me first, since I'm the oldest, turning eight today. I knew we would have to face Vanilla and Vector again, and that would break Cream's heart all over again, this suspicion was proven correct when we saw them in front of the house. Vanilla took Cream from my arms and she immediately started sobbing.

"No! I want Selaphine!" She cried.

I smiled, but Vanilla shot me a glare before Cream jumped out of Vanilla's arms and ran to me. Tears rolled down Vanilla's eyes as she was rejected. Vector grabbed me by my neck and my eyes turned red, a grin appeared on my face as my quills grew longer and curled at the ends. My fur turned black and red as a red nightgown appeared on me. I grabbed Vector by the neck and held him high in the air,

"Don't try and take us apart." I said before turning to Cream.

Cream looked frightened as she saw Shadow, I smiled and kneeled down, I held out my arms as I returned to normal.

"Cream, it's okay, I saved Shadow from dying after the metreax, he's in me now, as a girl of course." I said.

"It won't separate us." She said as she hugged me.

I smiled as I hugged her back. This wasn't the only day Vector got mad at me, it happened for months more, until summer vacation ended, I decided to take up track for fun at school, I needed something competitive, and a lot of boys said I couldn't do it. The days rolled by, Cream's heart continued to crack as her mother continued to date Vector, my patience broke after Vanilla kissed Vector another time in front of Cream. Kallina made a gagging sound at this while I thought I was going to hurl.

"I'm going out of my way to help Cream, and you ruin it!?" I yelled.

"Selaphine." Vanilla said.

"Don't Selaphine me!" I yelled, pushing Vector out of the way as I took Cream outside.

 _My brother tackled me to the ground, down the hill, tickling me as we rolled down the grassy hill, when we reached the bottom he went full force, hitting me in every spot I'm ticklish in._

 _"_ _Sto-op it!_ _"_ _I giggled._

 _"_ _Oh, did you say continue?_ _"_ _He asked as he continued to tickle my sides._

 _I desperately tried to get away, but soon my brother pinned my arms to the ground and kissed me on the forehead._

 _"_ _You're too ticklish Selaphine._ _"_ _He said_

Cream sat in the meadow, picking flowers and saying 'she loves me' or 'she loves me not' as she picked each petal off the flower. I looked down a little bit and I saw the hill, I grinned. I'll do exactly what my brother did to me. I ran forward and tackled Cream down the hill, we rolled down it, I pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her ears, she giggled and I pinned her arms down on the ground next to her as I tickled her sides.

"St-opp!" She said through laughter

"Did you say continue?" I asked as I tickled her sides.

"No!" She pleaded

"Oh, so you like it?" I asked as I ran my fingers down her back

I smiled and helped her up, kissing her on the forehead before I brought her back to our house. She slept with me that night, we both hugged each other as the night wore on.

 _Vector's p.o.v_

I watched as Cream ran away over Vanilla and I dating, we wouldn't stop dating, because we're in love. I watched as Selaphine got angrier every time Cream ran away, often yelling at Vanilla for dating me. Our dates became more frequent, Vanilla left Selaphine in charge every time.

Soon enough Vanilla started hanging out at the Chaotix detective agency, a small yellow building large enough to fit a desk and a few people. Soon after Vanilla stayed at the Chaotix, Selaphine grew way more responsible, she started getting groceries, making breakfast, and much more.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I walked through the town with Kallina walking next to me, we were walking around downtown getting groceries. I looked at the list.

 _Eggs_

 _Hershey bars (Cream's)_

 _Lettuce_

 _Cheese_

 _Dough_

I put the list away as we walked into the next grocery store. Kallina pointed out the things we need and I looked at my wallet. I had a good amount of money in there, I had a good amount in it, I had been helping Tikal watch the master emerald, help clean Silver's house, gardening at Blaze's house, I made a hundred dollars every week I did my jobs. Vanilla didn't really help us that much anymore. I pulled out my list after Kallina got the food I just put in the basket we are using.

 _Eggs_

 _Hershey bars_

 _Lettuce_

 _Cheese_

 _Dough_

I smiled as we went to the checkout, the total, $32.47. I gave the woman the change, a white hedgehog named Joy is her name. We left the store with a bag full of groceries, when we got home we found Telsia and Cream playing Go Fish. I put the groceries in the fridge and joined my eight year old sisters in Go Fish. I must say I'm really responsible for a nine year old.

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

Selaphine is really responsible, and she let me in on her secret, she was never a boy that was only an illusion emitted by the chaos emerald. She also told me that she took her brother's name and appearance before he died. The Sonic I used to know, was irresponsible, cocky, and annoying. I smiled as Selaphine taught me to make dinner, pizza, the eggs were for Vanilla's birthday in a few days. Vanilla came back late that night.

"I'm back!" She announced happily.

"Darn." I muttered.

 _Vanilla's p.o.v_

Nobody was happy that I'm home, Cream and Telsia continued a game of Go Fish. Selaphine and Kallina continued cooking, not bothering to look up. I smiled as Selaphine turned around, but there was no smile on her face, only a frown.

"So, you're home, after a few days of leaving us to fend for ourselves." She said angrily.

"I knew you could do it." I said as Vector walked in from behind me.

"I had to take up jobs to take care of us while you glued your lips to Vector's, Miss Vanilla." Selaphine said.

"I said to call me mom." I corrected.

"Not right now, you aren't acting like one." She said

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I watched as Vector grew angry at my comment, he yelled out loud to correct me.

"No! Vanilla is the best mom ever!" Vector said.

That was a major mistake, giving someone credit for doing nothing. I told Kallina what to do before I walked up to the crocodile, I chose to correct him.

"No. I'm the one that's making dinner, I'm the one that's getting the groceries, I'm the one that's helping them with summer reading, I'm the one getting the money. While Vanilla glues her lips on yours." I growled.

Vector desperately looked for a counter for a bit, but his mind couldn't find one. Vector blushed, probably thinking about kissing Vanilla. I took this time for another comment.

"Think about Cream running back to me when you tried to take her out of my arms, she thinks I'm more responsible." I said to Vanilla.

I waited for a bit before the timer beeped and I turned away to go help Kallina. We made sure to be careful with the tortellini soup, we got out five bowls and poured some into each. Telsia and Cream stopped their new game of card war to eat. We are outside on the grass, looking at the night sky.

"Go on a date or something." I had told Vanilla when she asked about their food.

I still remembered my brother making food, a salad to be exact, with me continuously asking when he'll be done.

 _I watched as my brother mixed the bowl of lettuce, cut it up, and then put tomatoes in. I jumped impatiently as he continued this process, an annoyed look on his face._

 _"_ _When will it be done?_ _"_ _I whined_

 _"_ _It'll be done when you stop asking, Selaphine._ _"_ _He laughed._

I watched as Cream shoveled her soup into her mouth quickly.

"Slow down Cream, you're going to make yourself sick." I said before giggling at the end.

I thought a little bit, school would be back soon, fifth grade, the year I would turn ten. I thought about the boys that teased me, they seemed familiar, a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, a white bat. They felt so familiar, and I knew I would have to see them again this year.

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

The next few days went by, school began, Vanilla was home more often, but Vector is always there with her. Like last year, I drooled through most of my classes, but Selaphine got my homework and gave me her notes to study. Selaphine always managed to get perfect 100's on all of her homework, she always managed to get it done before we get home. On the weekends Vanilla is gone, Selaphine and I now took Cream with us shopping, teaching her so she can do this when she's older.

Like last year, boys teased us, causing Selaphine to kick them. Selaphine helped Cream and Telsia study sometimes while I started dinner, we were working pretty well without our mom home most of the time. When Vanilla is here, she brings Vector for dinner. Vector made Cream cry easily when he mentions how he hopes he's going to be our father, and he was coming over tonight. We had made dinner ourselves, again. Pizza, Cream enjoyed this dinner a lot, but sadly, so did Vector. By the time Vector is full, we've already gone through three pizzas. Just like usual, he lit the fuse again.

"I'm going to be your new father!" He exclaimed.

Cream started sobbing and went over to a now ten year old Selaphine who cradled Cream in her arms as she glared at Vector.

"You'll never be as good as him!" Cream yelled.

"Vector, you would be doing the world a favor if you shut up, so please shut up." I said.

Selaphine nodded at this fact and Vector decided to take this out on Selaphine. I watched as Vector grabbed Selaphine by the neck and pressed her against the side of the wall, sadly, for Vector, Sonic, Selaphine's older brother, had done this as a joke before. Selaphine bit Vector's hand and he dropped Selaphine before she kicked him in the head.

"Thank you for shutting up." Selaphine said.

 _Cream's p.o.v_

I sobbed my eyes out in my room, I watched as Selaphine and Kallina entered the room, smirks on their faces. I smiled as they told me what happened, but I was still sobbing. Selaphine and Kallina sat on either side of me. Talking to me about how this will work out.

"She promised that she would never replace him!" I cried.

They both put a finger to their lips and, they both, began, a lullaby. Their voices were perfect, continuing the same song, never hesitating on a lyric as my eyes closed.

"We love you." They said before placing me in my bed and brining the sheets up to my neck.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

A few days after the dinner incident, Vanilla had the nerve to ask us about the wedding. She asked us about the decorations and we responded, the time, that was fine. Our faces hardened at the last two questions.

"Would you like to be the flower girl? The bridesmaid?" She asked happily

"No." We responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"You have made Cream cry ever since you started dating, the answer is no!" We yelled.

School continued, I started dance class as a pastime, my brother and I used to dance in the meadows, so I am a natural, couldn't say the same for my brother.

 _The meadows went on forever, like a never ending world, I twirled and jumped happily, my brother trying to follow my movements. My brother fell an endless amount of times as I skipped twirled, and moved to a beat in my head. I was tackled to the ground by my brother._

 _"_ _Hey!_ _"_ _I complained._

 _"_ _Sorry, you were beating me, couldn't let that happen._ _"_ _He said with a grin._

I smiled as I got white dancing shoes, I did everything the instructor said, he said I'm a natural, I am a natural, I smiled and left the building. The years went by, my fourteenth birthday came, a white and gold Chao swirled around me that morning.

 _"_ _Would you like to go back Sonic?_ _"_ _It asked_

 _"_ _No, I'm Selaphine, this is who I am, Sonic is dead, he is a memory I will remember forever, but I'm responsible for my sisters._ _"_ _I said._

 _"_ _Good choice, you have remembered._ _"_ _It said_

I smiled as I watched my sisters play in the yard, they would go through that same conversation, but what would they choose?


	5. Chapter 5

**You think the boys were the only ones to have a little fun, well I must tell you that you are wrong about that. What happens when Amy and a few others get the switcheroo? I hope you have been enjoying this so far, and tell me if I write better in first or third person if you have seen my other story as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

 _Amy's p.o.v_

Boys are so frustrating, they're hardheaded, oblivious, and downright annoying. They're probably just wandering around in the rain, begging for us to find them. While those dumbos are wandering around in the rain, Rouge, Shade, and I had found shelter in a form of an old shack resting atop a hill that overlooks the valley the boys are probably in. I smiled, they are so dumb not to find us. I looked over at Shade and Rouge, we are so much smarter than those boys out there.

"Serves them right." I said.

There was a brief glimpse of moonlight and I saw a golden compass like object on the table by us. There were engravings on the outside, on the inside were two gender symbols, one on the top, and one on the bottom, it looked almost like a clock.

"What's this?" I asked.

My two friends leaned closer to me and we stared at the weird object, there were three hands, but doesn't a clock only have two? The hands were all pointing at the girl gender.

"That's odd." Shade said before I put it in my pocket.

 _Rouge's p.o.v_

Who would just drop a fancy clock like this, and where are the hours and minutes? I closed my eyes, the boys are still out there. I thought of Knuckles, he's dumb for not seeing his attractive I am, what a loudmouth! He says I'm ugly when I'm not, he says that he doesn't enjoy my company when he clearly does.

"They are so annoying!" I yelled.

"Calm down Rouge." Shade said.

 _Shade's p.o.v_

I am angry at the boys for leaving us, even though that is part of the plan for taking down Eggman's robot.

"At least we found shelter." I said

I thought of the boys wandering around in the rain, trying to find something go get out of the rain. I thought of how Tails doesn't help me with my Marauder gear when I want to upgrade it, he's supposed to be the helpful one!

"I wonder if they're still out there?" I asked myself.

"I bet they are." Amy said before we fell asleep.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

I woke up to the sound of a car beeping, I wasn't near any cars last night. Sirens blared as I pushed myself up, I felt a little shorter than last night, my head felt lighter. The breeze is way too cold, don't I have a dress on? I ran my fingers through my hair to get it ready, but my bangs weren't there, just a bit of messed up pink quills.

In my hand is a small rough object, I put it up to my face, it is a third of that weird clock that I found last night. I looked around, cars were everywhere, tall apartment buildings towered up high, and in the very back you could see tall skyscrapers. I pushed myself up and looked into the window of a store, my reflection showed not the pink cute hedgehog girl I'm supposed to be, but that of a young six year old pink hedgehog.

I stared at the glass and felt a lump in my throat, I looked at the clock in my hand, and one of the hands was pointing down, where the boy gender symbol would be if I had the full clock.

"What happened!?" I yelled

 _Rouge's p.o.v_

I felt way lighter on my chest, like nothing was there, a car raced by me and I stood up to yell at him, but instead a deep growl came out of my mouth. I walked towards one of the hood to see what I looked like, I was shocked for one thing. I was naked, but that didn't matter because my reflection showed a seven year old boy. I felt something in my hand, I looked at it, it was part of the clock, it showed the girl gender symbol, but the hand pointed downwards to where the boy symbol should be.

I looked at myself, I was still a bat, I still have orange fur and white hair, my eyes are a deep blue, my wings are sharper than usual, I have a more muscular build, and my hair is white and slicked back. I looked around for a clothes shop, it felt too weird this way.

"What in the world happened to me!?" I yelled.

 _Shade's p.o.v_

My head hurt when I woke up, I looked around, garbage and scraps were piled high everywhere, next to me laid my marauder gear, but it is blue and black instead of pink and black. The gear looked too small for me, my head felt way too big for that helmet, the only thing that might fit are the gloves. Why did I have to be in a scrapyard, a jewelry store would of worked much better! As soon as I thought of jewelry, I was immediately disgusted.

I looked around and saw an old rear view near, through the shattered glass I could see a red echidna with his hair slicked back. A muscular build and large hands, similar to Knuckles's. I moved my hand up and down, the reflection did the same?

"I'm a boy!" I screamed.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

I got into a clothes store quick, quickly trying to go to the girls section, but I corrected myself and went to the boys section. At the boys clothes I got a long sleeve shirt to cover up the cuts on my arms that I woke up with, along with ripped jeans and a baseball cap. For shoes I got brown and black power shoes like the ones Knuckles has. I turned around, ready to go to the register with the twenty rings that I woke up with in my hands. A few meters away from me stood a cute seven year old girl, jumping up and down in front of a rack, looking at an aqua dress.

"This is it." She said in awe.

"Finally." A rabbit said, the voice sounded like Vanilla's.

I smiled as I paid for my clothes, the little girl is cute, which gave me the urge to tease her, but that could wait till later, let the girl have her moment.

"Now I just have to do this with your sisters." She said

 **Yeah, that happened, was it as enjoyable as the first bit? Or could I have gone into more detail? Feel free to tell me in the reviews! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, unconditional praise feels weird, when I started posting I expected a bunch of negative reviews, but this is pleasantly surprising. To tell you guys, my Sonic stories will be in first person while my pokemon ones will most likely be in third. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does**

 _Shade's p.o.v_

I went to the local mechanic, he took my marauder gear for me before I set out to find someone I know. Silver lives in the city, maybe I could find his apartment, as I set off to find Silver's apartment, a little blue hedgehog girl holding Vanilla's hand squealed excitedly.

"My, my, you're definitely an energetic little one Selaphine." Vanilla said

I smiled as I moved on, what a cute little girl, somewhat reminds me of Sonic with that blue coloring and all. I spotted Silver's house in the distance, third floor if I remember correctly. I ran down the street to find him

"Hope he's home." I said.

 _Rouge's p.o.v_

I got a black sweatshirt and jeans that was it, I was fine without shoes. I know where Silver's house is, Main Street off of station square. The worlds had merged a few years ago into Mobius, but that's another story. I quickly turned left and saw a red echidna, it looked like Knuckles, but he is short like me, could that be Shade?

Silver's apartment quickly came into view, third floor. I looked up, there are stairs, but then again, who needs stairs when you have wings? I flew up to the window and knocked, a Silver colored hedgehog with amber eyes walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Rouge?" He asked.

"So you recognize me?" I asked.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." He said before I was invited in.

The apartment isn't the most spacious one out there, quite messy though, but then again, I don't care, we can just leave the mess for others to clean up.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

I got my exercise today, running up the stairs, looking through almost all of the rooms before I found the placard

134

I knocked on the door and it opened, he smiled and let me in, I looked around, it isn't the most spacious room, but it was large enough to fit a bedroom, a couch, a bathroom, and a kitchen, with a small balcony outside. On the couch laid a white and orange bat, a year or so older than me. The bat laid there until Silver threw a pair of khakis and a t-shirt on his head.

The bat took them off his head and started walking with them to the bedroom area. I looked at Silver, he has two shoes in his hand. I watched as Silver threw one of the shoes at the bat's head, he turned around. Silver pointed to the left.

"Bathroom is that way." He said before tossing the second shoe at him.

The bat growled and walked into the bathroom.

 _Shade's p.o.v_

I tried to find Silver's apartment, so many questions ran through my head so I couldn't concentrate enough to teleport. I walked down the street, looking right and left, trying to find out which apartment is the right one. I squinted, I saw it in the distance, a tall brick building, high enough to be half of a skyscraper.

I walked towards the building in a cool manner, walking up the stairs to the third floor. I was about to open the door of room number 134 but Silver already knew I was here and opened it for me. Silver smiled as I joined a white bat who I suspected to be Rouge, and a pink hedgehog who is surely Amy. I looked by the pink hedgehogs side, a black hammer with silver colored spikes on each end rested on the ground.

"You're late Shade." They said.

"Had to stop by the mechanic." I said.

 _Silver's p.o.v_

The three boys described their situation to me, in the best of their ability. After they explained that to me, they chatted about their day while I got pizza from the mobian pizza king downtown.

The boys talked about Vanilla and this strange female hedgehog with nearly the exact same shading as Sonic's color. I wondered, are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in the exact same predicament, except vice versa?

"I saw her too." Shade said.

"Yeah?" They asked him.

"Vanilla was talking to her, about how she's so energetic, said her name is Selaphine." Shade responded.

I smiled as the boys slept on the couch, I would have to teach them to act like boys tomorrow. I would also have to shop, they need to go to school. The next day I taught them everything I do, tease girls, look at them when they aren't looking, and to stick up for each other. While I started shopping for them, I saw Vanilla with three girls around her, a six year old vixen, a seven year old echidna, and a seven year old hedgehog, who I think I is Selaphine.

"I want that one." Selaphine said while pointing to a aqua backpack.

I smiled and Vanilla looked over at me, a confused expression stayed on her face as I looked around at school supplies, I don't go to school, which is weird.

"Why are you here?" Vanilla asked.

"I got three boys at my house, thought I'd set 'em up for school." I said before I left with three backpacks, three folders, and two binders.

The backpacks are all solid colors, red, black, and yellow. We could discuss which boy gets which at home. I opened up my door to see the three boys playing tag. The tag game was cute until they tripped over the couch. I showed the boys the backpacks, Shade got red, Rouge got black, while Amy got the yellow one.

"I saw Vanilla with Selaphine and two others in the store today." I said.

I smiled as they immediately stopped and looked up, the subject of girls was something they found interesting.

"Well?" They said.

"The other two are a vixen and a red echidna." I answered.

They smiled before going back to chasing each other. I made a salad that night, school would come tomorrow.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

I teased Selaphine and stole a look at her when she wasn't looking, a very cute girl, a red echidna sat next to her, named Kallina. It's strange though, the echidna has two sharp knuckles just like Knuckles. We had a few classes together, they met up with Cream at the end of the day, it was hard today since we head to come up with names. Apparently Shade is Cameron, Rouge is Trevor, and I'm Dan.

We sat near the girls that ride home, for some strange reason they all got out at Cream's house, how do I know this? Our bus route is majorly messed up. We didn't have any homework the first day of school, Kallina drooled through two of her classes is what Shade said, while Selaphine took the notes, and will probably take the homework in the next few days.

 _Silver's p.o.v_

As the boys grew older, it was getting harder to handle them, they started almost obsessing over those three girls, it looks like it's contagious. Soon, when Shade and Rouge are nine, Selaphine started coming over to clean the house every day that there isn't school for ten dollars.

I got calls from Blaze every so often, talking about how good Selaphine is at gardening, she makes twenty dollars from six hours of that. Then on top of all of Selaphine's work, she watches the master emerald for Tikal for sixty, for five hours. That girl is one hard worker. I watched the boys as they watched her shopping at ten years of age, with her sister Kallina.

"This is an unhealthy obsession for you three." I had told them.

 _Blaze's p.o.v_

I had met the boys a while ago, I got descriptions of them from Selaphine, she finds them annoying, and they watch her when she's shopping, Selaphine often urges me to try and go on a date with Silver, she says that we complete each other.

Finally after a few weeks, she got Silver to call me. I did come over, and I did have fun, I did it a few more times, Selaphine gave me ideas of what we could do together. Selaphine eventually started dance class, but still had time to do her jobs that we're paying her for.

"She's a good girl." I said

 _Silver's p.o.v_

I liked that Blaze is having fun at my house, she always knows what's coming because Selaphine tells her so she won't fry me into a crisp. Selaphine still cleans my house, she even gives me tips on how to keep it that way.

She always has me put the boys in my room so she can do her work without three boys watching her. By the end of the week she's made more than a hundred dollars from her jobs. She's like the supporter of her family, sadly, Trevor, Cameron, and Dan aren't like that.

All the boys do when she's here are admire her looks, and that's no way to judge a girl, even though I know that this girl is a good girl. You judge by how they act, if you judged boys that way, you'd nearly find that all of them are annoying.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

I am thirteen now, I still look at that girl, what can I say, she's hot. She finds us annoying, I find her cute. I watched as she left the store to go home, my two fourteen year old brothers watched too.

"She's cute." I said

 _Shade's p.o.v_

I trusted my brothers with my life, they had stood up for me in school, and a lot of other places, I had my marauder gear back for the fifth time now, I just kept growing.

 _"_ _Would you like to go back?_ _"_ _A voice said._

 _"_ _No, I learned to trust my brothers, I'm not going back, I like what I have here._ _"_ _I said._

 _"So be it." An echoed voice replied._

 **Well there it is, I hope you guys enjoyed this, but you can tell me what you thought about in the reviews. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, flames ARE NOT! this is my own little jab at how some boys think as well, hope you laughed at that part.**

 **till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this is the second part of the story, I hope you guys like it, but tell me how well I did on the lyrics I tried to make for this specific chapter. To be honest? I think I failed miserably at the song part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I remember who I am, I'm Cream's sister, not Sonic. Cream looked up at me as I watch her, she had just tackled Telsia to the ground, I smiled as I joined in, I tackled Cream, but then Telsia threw us of, we laughed as we tried this again.

When Vector told us to stop, we remembered, we have a father now, Vanilla's Prince Charming, or in our eyes Prince Goof Up. I still remember the wedding, a extremely irritating event.

 _I was dressed in a long flowing white dress with a pearl necklace and flowers in my hands. I had to be the flower girl, and Vanilla had insisted I wear this. I'm stuck in this predicament as a eleven year old. Cream was stuck as the bridesmaid, Charmy the best bee as he called himself, and Espio as the ring bearer. What a embarrassing event, Charmy wouldn't stop chatting until I closed his mouth for him._

 _Cream ran off after Vector and Vanilla kissed. I followed Cream to a rocky area by the seashore, the water hit the rocks and flew upwards while I walked over to egg to Cream in white silk shoes. I reached Cream and put my arm around her, she smiled while hot tears ran down her eyes._

 _"She replaced him." She cried._

 _I nodded before kissing Cream on the forehead and having her sit on my lap._

 _"You know I love you._

 _You know I care._

 _I'll show the world I love you_

 _That's what's in my heart_

 _My heart beats faster by the minute_

 _Because I love you_

 _My little sister_

 _I love you_

 _You know that_

 _You know that's what's in my heart."_

 _Cream smiled and hugged me before I brought her back to my sisters, they both smiled as Cream skipped by my side._

Tears started rolling down her eyes as she looked at Vector. I grew angry at his next comment, which seemed perfectly placed to hurt Cream's heart.

"Your mom and I say stop." He said.

My white dress turned into a scarlet nightgown as I walked forwards, my eyes turned blood red as my fur turned black and red. My orange muzzle sported a grin as I grabbed Vector and dragged him over to a creek.

"Hope you can swim." I said before dropping him in.

It took hours to find Vector, mostly because we didn't volunteer our help. I wrote in my diary that night.

Dear diary

Vector is being a butt again, but that can't be helped because he is one, I'm thinking about an earring? Who knows, maybe I'll write in you later!

Love

Selaphine

I still remember the day we got diaries, it was a new one on me, that day.

 _Vanilla walked around the house, holding a book with Cream's name on it, trying to figure out where to put it when I walked into the room, I had just finished second grade, so maybe I could get one of those books._

 _"Do you have a diary?" Vanilla asked._

 _I shook my head, so that's what that is, but I don't know what writing in a book will help me with, writing skills? Maybe. I went shopping with her that day, I got a blank blue and white book where I wrote my first entry._

I had written my name in cursive with a gold colored pencil. I flipped to my first entry, it wasn't that good, but it was decent.

Dear diary,

Well, this is my first entry, so I should probably tell you about myself, blue, I know, weird? I like my other sisters a lot, maybe I'll show you them in a picture or somethin. I'm also the cutest hedgehog ever, so, just write that down.

Love,

Selaphine

I flipped through the pages until I found the one at the summit of a mountain I hiked with my sisters. I looked at the picture taped at the top left corner of the page, one of Telsia, Kallina, Cream, and I laughing together at the summit.

Dear diary,

Got away from that grump named Vector, huh, grumpadile. Yep, that sums him up, annoying, oblivious, and a big party pooper. My sisters and I are having a great time.

Love,

Selaphine (cutest hedgehog ever)

I laughed a bit at that entry before I flipped to the wedding, what a annoying event, and I did not exaggerate this catastrophe one bit in my writing.

Dear diary,

Sorry I'm not writing as neat as I normally do, don't have much time, the end of the world is here! The wedding! Ugh. I'd take 50 of eggman's robots over this! This, is just public humiliation. I'm the flower girl, if I have to hold flowers, can't they have bees and be attracted to Vector!? The catastrophe is going to start, I'll miss you diary

Love,

Selaphine :(

I was right when I talked about the wedding, a catastrophe. Cream slept in my bed with me as we looked at my diary. We would look at hers tomorrow. I flipped to my first day doing jobs.

Dear diary,

I never thought this would happen, I was the most responsible one here, unless Vanilla takes the time to take her lips off Vector. Seriously, I'm the one holding the family up right now, running late to clean Silver's house, bye!

Love,

Selaphine

I flipped to my fourteenth birthday, yesterday morning.

Ok, I know you're not going to believe this diary, this weird Chao dude with a halo above his head visited and asked if I wanted to be a boy again. I turned the guy down, I'm Cream's sister, that's my responsibility, I can't leave her.

Love,

Selaphine

I smiled at that entry before I fell asleep

 _Cream's p.o.v_

I liked Selaphine's entries, way neater than mine, a lot more detailed. Today we all compared our diary entries, I flipped to the one that we created a list on about things we don't like about Vector.

Dear diary,

Ok, Vector, that subject. He purposely hurts me, he can't hold a job, only the Chaotix, and its clear Espio doesn't like him. Vector is annoying, here's a list.

He's too grumpy

He can't hold a job ( already mentioned)

He hurts Cream.

He makes Selaphine take charge

He's a baby

He's diagnosed with an illness of tv deprivation (really annoying)

He eats like a pig

He's Vector

Selaphine, Cream, Telsia, Kallina

We all smiled at that entry, we had signed that like a contract, we all found Vector annoying, the list, we had Selaphine write. We looked through more entries, our entries of the wedding, everybody laughed at Selaphine's.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I was off to one of the jobs again, Silver and Blaze's house, Blaze had moved in with him while they were dating. The boys watched me as I cleaned, they are a pain, and they just stare at you when you aren't looking. When I asked Silver to put them in his room, his response was Blaze's lips. I grunted as one of them teased me. I collected my ten dollars before leaving.

"Those three are annoying." I said as I walked home.

* * *

 **Well how did I do? Good? Bad? I would like to know with constructive criticism I the reviews. NO FLAMES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! I feel like im welcoming myself more than you guys...**

 **Anyways I decided its about time I update this story, I've been lacking updates on this story due to my other story Shattered Hero being the popular one, but no more! I'll get back into updating this story, and I already have a Sonic story planned for later!**

 **I don't own sonic the hedgehog SEGA does!**

* * *

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

Cream really felt like a little sister to me, and now I couldn't imagine our family any other way. I kissed Cream on the head, my first sign of affection since we got turned into girls, there was a bright light as I stood up from her bedside that night.

 _"_ _Would you like to go back?_ _"_ _Asked a blue eyed Chao._

 _"_ _No, Selaphine is here, so I'm here, although it's tempting, no, I learned a lesson, kindness._ _"_

 _"_ _All you need is a lesson to pass._ _"_ _The Chao said before he disappeared._

I looked over at Selaphine as she got into bed, I smiled, and we're sisters. The next morning Selaphine got on her white and aqua dress, white at the top, a blue embroidery at the bottom, she then brushed her hair back and sighed before leaving the room with her wallet in her hand. Where was she going?

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I had finally decided it last night during my diary entry.

Dear diary,

I've been thinking about that earring a few days ago, I decided I'll get four holes, two in each ear, then maybe dye a strip of one of my quills aqua, what earring do you think would look good? I'm so excited I could squeal! But of course, you can't hear that.

Love

Selaphine

I had finally decided, I think it would look good on me, so I visited the mobian mall, where I found the nearest person, apparently this was the only place the person could get. It stung, but I was brave and got through it. I picked up two silver loop earrings, and then two blue diamond stud earrings. I knew in my mind, that Vanilla would yell at me, but, I'm rebellious, at least right now. I bought a thing of aqua dye and dyed a strip of my front quills. I then set out for home. Vanilla was at the door, with Vector beside her.

"Where were you!?" She demanded.

"The mall." I answered.

"That's the last time you leave the house without my permission young lady!" She yelled

"But." I started.

"No buts." Vector said.

"Let's see who's making the money, me, so I decided to use a little bit." I retorted.

"That's not." Vector started.

"You can't hold a job Vector, I'm the one supporting the family." I stated.

I walked inside to write in my diary, I had spent a full day at the mall. Cream, Telsia, and Kallina complimented on how I look. Kallina said she might do the same thing I did.

Dear diary,

I got the earrings today, and I dyed part of my front quills, can boys stop staring at me, it's annoying! Kallina said she might go for the same look, can't wait for that bomb to go off.

Love,

Selaphine

A few days after my earrings, Kallina took up a job like I do, she cleaned the Chatoix's house. Kallina soon worked up enough money for earrings and she got two in each ear I did, she dyed parts of her hair a light red color. Kallina and I got groceries while Vanilla and Vector chose where to go for their anniversary. Boys looked at us while we shopped, we both found it annoying, but we're used to it.

 _Knuckles's p.o.v_

Boys tried to give their phone numbers to Selaphine and I, but we never took them. We saw those three boys looking at us from Silver's window, and eventually we crossed paths, because Silver invited us to dinner. The boys stared at the three of us the entire time, Telsia found that really annoying. They tried to flirt with us, one of them tried to follow me home and look at my diary! That's just desperate. At least Vector isn't here.

"This is one long day." I said.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

We will have to face Vector and Vanilla when we get back, we never told them about this. I still remembered the day we saw the engagement ring, the day they announced their engagement, or in our opinion, the countdown to chaos.

 _I was playing hopscotch with Cream, I jumped on the one, flipped onto the two, before twirling onto the three. Cream giggled as she tried to follow my movements. We stopped when we saw Vanilla and Vector, I spotted the object quickly, but Cream caught it faster._

 _On Vanilla's ring finger is a gold ring with four diamond sitting on top of it, it looked like Vector busted his budget. I heard sobbing and looked at Cream, her hands were over her nine year old eyes. My ten year old face lit up with anger, Vanilla had her arm outstretched, showing the ring to us, like plunging a dagger into Cream's heart._

 _"_ _She said she wouldn't._ _"_ _Cream started._

 _"_ _She lied._ _"_ _I said._

 _"_ _I know now._ _"_ _Cream cried._

 _I cradled Cream in my arms as my eyes turned red, my fur turned black and red, and my orange muzzle had a smile on it._

 _"_ _I'll help you Cream, I'm Silhouette, the girl version of Shadow._ _"_ _I said._

 _Cream nodded and closed her eyes as I began to sing a soft melody, that I assumed would calm Cream down._

 _"_ _We will go through this world together_

 _Just you and me_

 _We will be together_

 _Just you and me_

 _We'll show each other how much we care_

 _About each other_

 _Just you and me_

 _Just_

 _You_

 _And_

 _Me_ _"_

 _I stopped when Cream smiled and kissed me on my cheek. I grinned as I grabbed Vector by the shirt and held him in the air._

 _"_ _Put him down!_ _"_ _Vanilla ordered_

 _"_ _Give me a reason._ _"_ _I said._

 _"_ _Because he's your father._ _"_ _She said_

 _"_ _Is that supposed to help you? Because it's not._ _"_ _I said._

 _I threw Vector into the river before reverting to normal and continuing my hopscotch game with Cream._

I smiled at the memory, I had come up with a few songs that helped Cream come down, whenever Cream is hurt, and she gets me instead of her mom. I walked up to Vanilla with my two sisters by my side.

"So explain yourselves." Vanilla ordered.

"Not much to explain, we took up an offer." I said.

"Of what?" Vector asked.

"Dinner." Telsia answered.

"With who?" Vanilla asked.

"Ugh, twenty questions, Silver." I said.

We walked past them, we explained ourselves, and we were invited to dinner. Vanilla grabbed me by my dress as I walked by.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Because Vector would interfere." I said.

It is a valid point, Vector would try to stop us. Vector often felt overprotective, and wouldn't let us leave the house sometimes, like the time Espio asked me to help him try to get a girl chameleon. I barely made it out the door that time.

* * *

 **So yes I bashed some characters in this, I'm trying to get the focus of teenage rebellion centered on a few of these characters, otherwise I think I did pretty well on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews, constructive criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm not dead. Well enough of that, you came here for the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't** **own** **Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does!**

* * *

 _Cream's p.o.v_

Selaphine came in an hour later, a red mark on the right side of her face, her red eyes slowly reverting to green.

"Vector has a strong arm." She said with a grin.

I pulled out my diary and began to write with the sharpie I normally use.

Dear diary,

Sorry this is a little sloppy, Vector hit Selaphine today, sorry if I cried on you. Vector is such a butt, I shouldn't cry anymore, I should stick up for myself, and help Selaphine, just like she helped me when I was younger.

Bye diary,

Cream

I closed my diary and turned to Selaphine who was writing in hers.

 _Sonic's p.o.v_

I closed my diary, the entry already memorized in my brain as I put the pen on the ground and slid back onto my bed.

Dear diary,

If you're a little wet, sorry, that slap drew tears. Vector slapped me as I argued our dinner, Vanilla didn't take my excuse of being invited as true, it really wasn't an excuse, but if she's reading this, then it is. Vector abused me, by hurting me, I wonder what he would have done if that was Cream.

Love,

Selaphine

I remembered when I helped Cream with realizing that nothing had to be perfect, because, perfect doesn't exist, sure, maybe in scores, but in life, no.

 _Cream arranged the flowers, humming happily as she ran a string through them, a smile stayed on her face as she turned towards me._

 _"_ _This is going to be perfect._ _"_ _She said happily._

 _"_ _No Cream, it isn't perfect, there is never perfect, and there is only us trying our best._ _"_ _I corrected._

 _"_ _Oh._ _"_ _She responded._

I smiled at the memory that changed her world. We all fell asleep, only to be woken up by a slight chirping the next morning, a red Flicky stood on the base of the window next to my bed, a round window. I looked at myself at the mirror, the hand print left by Vector had healed, I moved my head to the side, looking at the new small quill that swept across my face. I giggled before I got everybody ready. We were going to take another look at that well, from the inside.

 _Tails's p.o.v_

I had enjoyed myself a lot, Knuckles told told us that a lesson is needed o turn back, and I guessed that mine is enjoyment, because I always coop myself up in that workshop of mine.

 _"_ _You have guessed correctly, do you want to go back?_ _"_ _A voice asked._

 _I nodded, but I was sad at my answer, it is truthful, but I would miss my sisters._

 _"_ _I don't want to forget this though._ _"_ _I said._

I felt myself change, my hair grew messy as my body structure changed. " _You have a second mind now._ _"_ I smiled as I remembered a good time with Selaphine.

 _Selaphine raced into the door and quickly spurted out news._

 _"_ _We got new beds, you call first, too late, dibs on top left!_ _"_ _She yelled._

 _That conversation took less than a second, new beds? Bunk beds? Top left? I ended up taking bottom left, Cream took top right, leaving Kallina to take bottom right._

 _The next day we got ready to leave, we were going to that well, to see how it works._

* * *

 **Chapter: the genetic clock connects**

* * *

 **The** **Girls**

 _Shade's p.o.v_

I turned down the opportunity to be a girl again, I already knew that Rouge would take it. _Each of us needs to learn a lesson to pass_. I looked at my two brothers, the days rolled by as they joked with each other, Silver and Blaze finished dating and got married, Kallina and Selaphine got earrings and dyed parts of their hair.

Selaphine and her sisters came over for dinner once, but that was once. My marauder gear finally fit again. My brothers talked about how they will be girls again soon. I smiled at their hope, although I was about to crush it.

"We all need to learn a lesson to pass, I turned down being a girl again." I said

"Oh." They answered.

 _Rouge's p.o.v_

A lesson huh? Throughout my time as a boy, I learned to be who I really am, help others, don't steal, wait that's it, my lesson.

 _"_ _That's right, don't take what's not yours. Would you like to go back_ _"_ _A voice asked._

 _"_ _Yes, my time as a boy was interesting, but I'd like to be a girl_." _I said_

I felt myself in a different pair of clothes, I felt a little more weight on my chest, my legs were skinnier, I definitely did not have the same build as before, I pursed my lips as I looked at Amy, maybe we could go on a trip, how about that valley that that old shack is near.

"Let's go." I said

It didn't take long for his to get to the valley, just my clumsy brothers tumbling over rocks as I flew forward.

"Dan watch your footing, Cameron, stop pushing her." I said.

"Fine, Rouge." They said.

The valley didn't have many trees, but in the distance I saw some people, Selaphine, Telsia, and Kallina stood by Cream as they looked down into a well. Sonic's trademark smirk sat on Selaphine's face. Kallina grunted in annoyance, for the first time I noticed Tails two tails.

"It's them." I said as I followed them into the well.

I flew down quickly, Dan landed on his face, which suggested that Cameron pushed him. Cameron slid down smoothly and landed on his feet before we followed the four girls. They stopped at a hole and turned around, heating our footsteps.

"Hello, Selaphine, Tails, and Kallina." I said as I noticed that Tails is a boy right now.

The two girls and one boy grinned.

"Please don't say that name." Selaphine said.

"Why Sonic?" Dan asked.

Selaphine held her head and closed her eyes like she is in pain, once the pain subsided she opened her eyes and looked at Dan.

"Listen, Dan and Cameron. Sonic is dead, he is my older brother, I had taken his name, emitted an illusion of him by using a chaos emerald, I am the real Sonic, Selaphine." The blue hedgehog said.

Dan picked up a rock and chucked it at Selaphine's head, she turned around and hit Dan.

 _Amy's p.o.v_

She wants to love me, she's shy, is all I could think. I watched her as she crawled through the small hole on the ground, we all followed her, the hole opened up into a large room with waterfalls on both sided of the room, a pedestal sat in the middle of a room, a circular hole in the middle of it. I looked through my pocket more the compass piece, but it sang there. Cameron and Rouge found their pieces while I continued to look for mine.

"You have not finished your lesson Amy, so you can't find it." Kallina said.

"What do you know!?" I shot back.

"She's right, you would already be a girl if you learned it." Cream said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

I felt something around my throat, a black and red hedgehog glared at me as she increased her grip around my neck.

"Don't yell at my sister Amy, I don't love you, I won't, I can't, because I was never a boy." The black and red hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Silhouette, the female version of Shadow, and I speak for both Selaphine and I. I don't love you!" She yelled before throwing me across the room.

* * *

 **An** **interesting** **chapter? review if you want, I cant force you to. reviews keep me** **motivated** **! So there was a bit of the girl's predicament this chapter, what will happen next? I will** **most** **likely update tomorrow if I get my schoolwork done quickly. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


End file.
